Lover's Retreat
by secretstranger69
Summary: Minerva has been working too hard. When Hermione demands they take some time off, who is she to disagree with her wife? Smutty oneshot!


AN: Sexy times be ahead. Again I shamelessly say, it's my freaking birthday! Reviews are perfectly good birthday gifts!

Enjoy!

* * *

Minerva huffed as she glared to her desk filled with paperwork. Perhaps Hermione was right. She did need a break. She smiled softly to herself as she thought of how the brunette marched in three days ago and let Minerva know in no uncertain terms that they were taking the weekend off. The nerve of that woman.

It was part of why Minerva was so drawn to her. Hermione constantly forced her to stop constantly being THE Minerva McGonagall every minute of every day and instead, be Minerva McGonagall, someone she hadn't been since her first war. She was still rediscovering parts of herself and Hermione made it so easy, delighting in every aspect of her.

She sighed happily and bit her lip as she considered proposing to the witch, and taking her name. Minerva Granger. It thrilled her to throw a huge fuck you to her past self who swore to never take another's name. But more than that, she was letting go of the name and the persona. She would still be the witch who could strike fear in the heart of wizards with a glare, but she would also feel freer to be the woman who had one too many balls of yarn around the house and swears just a little too much.

Shaking her head, she stared at the work in front of her and bit her lip. Hermione had made her swear that by midnight tonight, she would discard the work on her desk and join Hermione in some undisclosed location. She glanced at the clock that read it was no later than eight thirty, and shrugged.

"Screw it." she said and snatched up the portkey waiting for the familiar tug.

Landing gracefully, she stared up at the cabin in awe. It was a beautiful rustic building in the middle of a dense forest.

Hermione walked outside and smiled, "Minerva! You're here! And so early."

Minerva grinned and swept Hermione into a kiss, "This place is beautiful." She said and Hermione grinned, and led her inside.

"I built it myself." She said and blushed at Minerva's raised brow. "I took a class in my free time."

Minerva laughed and kissed Hermione again, "Hm. I love it."

Hermione grinned and dragged Minerva to the movie room to watch The Lion King. When Simba was lifted high on Pride Rock, Hermione turned to her with a mischievous look in her eye and Minerva frowned.

"Don't you fucking dare." She threatened. Hermione winked and turned back to the movie. The two of them spent the night watching movies and finally dragged themselves to bed.

* * *

The next day, Minerva was going mad. Hermione was barely dressed, and constantly touching Minerva, or cuddling up next to her. However, she refused to make a move on Minerva and well…that was one of the things Minerva was still working on. She was admittedly a bit….silent and conserved during sex, but she enjoyed every minute of it. Hermione gave her mind blowing orgasms, but she just couldn't find it in herself to moan or beg for what she wanted. Though, Merlin knows, she was pretty damn close right now.

Hermione smiled at her when they had both finished dinner, and grabbed her hand leading her up to the bedroom. "You trust me don't you?" she asked slyly, and Minerva was too busy focusing on her lips to see the devious look in her eyes.

"Completely." She whispered and was rewarded with a smile crossing soft lips.

Suddenly, she was thrown on to the bed and Hermione was undressing her, their lips attached the entire time. Hands spread her legs apart and fingers buried themselves into her heat. She gasped, the most noise Hermione's ever gotten her to make and thrust her hips. Panting, she eyed Hermione who smirked and leaned down to whisper.

"Enjoy it Minerva. Because this is the only orgasm you are going to have for the next several hours."

Minerva's eyes widened and before she could respond, her orgasm hit her, making her tremble on Hermione's fingers while she grasped at the woman. It lasted longer than usual, Hermione drawing it out for as long as possible until Minerva was forced to push her hand away as it started to move into painful territory.

She raised her arm to throw it over her eyes, but Hermione caught it and tied it to the bed. "Hermione?" Minerva asked shakily.

Hermione kissed Minerva reassuringly and tied her other hand to the bed. "Shh, baby. I'm going to take care of you and you're just going to relax. I want to know what you sound like when you're completely undone. Don't you?"

Minerva swallowed and nodded. Oh fuck. Fucking fuck. She knew this day would come, but she hadn't suspected it would be so soon. She whimpered mentally. Hermione had surreptitiously tried to make Minerva scream by overloading her with orgasms, but that had only garnered her a barely audible whimper. But now?

Minerva had no clue why she refused to make a sound, perhaps it was something deep rooted about control, but Merlin she had a feeling Hermione was going to make her lose control tonight.

"Yes." She breathed and Hermione smiled again before getting off the bed.

"Good. Let's get to it then. First thing's first." With that, a blindfold was placed over Minerva's eyes and the woman licked her lips as she waited impatiently.

Cold lips laid hot kisses to her neck and when a cold tongue snuck out, Minerva gasped. Hermione spent untold minutes working on Minerva's neck until her lips were a normal temperature again and Minerva felt increasingly hotter. She gasped again as ice cold hands grabbed handfuls of her breast and Minerva shrank back into the bed.

"H-her…." She started, but stopped, biting on her lip.

Hermione chuckled and let her hot lips trail down to Minerva's cold nipple. Minerva's eyes were squeezed shut and she reveled in the hot air beating down on her nipple from Hermione's mouth. She pushed her chest up and shuddered as she grazed a tooth. Instead of Hermione's mouth however, she got a cold hand and this time, she cried out.

Hermione rewarded her immediately with her mouth and quickly warmed the nipple up, lashing it with her tongue.

Minerva's eyes rolled back and she nearly groaned.

For fuck's sake they had only just begun and she was already cracking like a sheet of ice.

Speaking of ice.

Minerva squealed behind closed lips as Hermione's cold palm cupped her heated center. Her thighs closed around it, and she squirmed on the bed. Hermione pulled away and massaged Minerva's pussy with her warmer hand, cooing softly.

"You're doing so good, baby." She said and kissed her cheek softly.

Minerva licked her dry lips and turned her head towards Hermione's. A chuckle sounded and Hermione whispered against her lips. "Something you want?"

Minerva nodded and lifted her head, trying to goad Hermione into a kiss, but no such luck.

"Ask." She whispered and Minerva shook her head, pressing her lips tightly together. The words were there but she just couldn't….

Hermione tsk'd disappointedly and suddenly, there was an ice cube pressed against her throat and she inhaled sharply. She could feel Hermione's lips wrap around it and slowly trailing the melting cube down her body, kissing her nipples with it. Slowly, Hermione worked her way down to Minerva's hips and swallowed the mostly gone ice cube. Minerva's body tensed and then she felt it.

She did groan this time as a cold tongue pushed its way between her lips and directly inside of her.

"Hermioneeeee…" She called and bucked her hips, torn between running from the feeling and pushing her tongue deeper. Unfortunately, Hermione pulled away and Minerva could hear her walking around the room. She took this time to take stock of her body.

Even though she had just had ice pressed against her skin, she felt hot, fevered. She knew that she was soaking wet, her clit throbbing, begging for attention. She squeezed her thighs together and to her surprise, got a slap on the thigh for it.

She made a high pitched sound and squeezed tighter.

"Open." Hermione said and slapped them again.

Minerva gasped and opened her thighs obediently.

"Hmm I think a bit of punishment is in order…and I was just thinking about making you cum."

"No." Minerva gasped out before she could stop herself.

"No?" Hermione asked, "Then what?"

Minerva swallowed, "I…" Again, she pressed her lips together, and halted her words. Immediately, Minerva felt something hot hit her skin and rapidly cool.

"Ah!" she shouted and hissed. More drops hit her skin, burning and rapidly cooling. The sensation sent flares of mixing pain and pleasure straight to her clit. She squirmed and whimpered as it seemed to go on forever. A drop landed on her thigh, close to her core and she surged up. Another landed on the opposite side and she quaked. Finally, one landed on her clit.

"Hermione!" She whispered out a croaked "Please!"

Immediately, the droplets stopped, and she panted, her body seemingly on fire. Unable to help herself, she closed her legs and squeezed her thighs together.

Hermione chuckled and kissed her stomach. "Please what?"

Minerva shuddered as a million pleas ran through her head. Please stop, please more, please fuck me. However, none passed her lips.

"Ohhh!" Minerva moaned as hot droplets landed on her clit and two fingers pushed their way through her wet hole. The combination shocked her enough to loosen her tongue. She was going mad. Gods she loved what this woman could do to her. Slowly the tension from being constantly in control seeped from her form and she relaxed more, spreading her legs wider.

"More!" she begged and hissed as Hermione added a third finger and more droplets rained down. "Hermioneee!" she squealed and bucked her hips as Hermione fucked her relentlessly. "Yes!"

She was very vocally approaching her orgasm, moaning Hermione's name and whimpering, groaning as fingers scrapped all of the spots that made her tremble.

"So close! Don't stop." She panted out. And then….

"Noooo!" she wailed as Hermione pulled out. "Please!"

Hermione trailed a finger down her slit, and Minerva bucked, moaning.

"I think I should get all of this wax off, don't you think?"

Minerva panted and tried to form a coherent thought, but she was far too aroused for such questions. "I…I don't…"

Hermione chuckled and grabbed something from beside Minerva. Instantly, she felt something come down on her stomach, striking her. She whimpered as it stung but sent a wave of pleasure. Minerva trembled as Hermione systematically removed every drop of wax with the crop, growing only more aroused each time. When she trailed the crop down lower, Minerva crooned. "Hermione pleeease."

Hermione whispered, "Please what?"

Minerva bit her lip and exhaled, "Fuck me."

Hermione chuckled, "I will baby, I promise. I just need…"

She let the crop pass over her soaking folds and Minerva moaned.

"To clean you up." Hermione said.

Soon after, she began raining blows down on Minerva's clit and woman's hip jumped each time. "Oh gods, Hermione. You fucking win! I swear I'll moan all you want just please let me cum!"

She could feel Hermione smirk from between Minerva's legs. "Promise?"

"Yesss." Minerva hissed. "I promise! Please just – Ah!" she gasped as Hermione's lips latched onto her swollen clit. Her thighs clamped over the brunette's head and Minerva _screamed._

* * *

A/N: Who wants to see the Lion King thing?


End file.
